


Dragon's Bride

by artisticFlutter



Series: Dragon's Bride AU [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien is a prince, Alternate Universe - Dragons, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Arranged Marriage, F/M, Falling In Love, Feels Very BATB, Hoarding, Kidnapping, Kingdoms, Lots of characters are mentioned, Marinette is a Dragon, Marriage Proposal, Partial Nudity, all the aus, and dragons, dragon instincts, not wholly present
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 19:02:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19301884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artisticFlutter/pseuds/artisticFlutter
Summary: It's Prince Adrien's birthday and his father throws a party with the intentions of marrying him off to another kingdom. However, when he steps away from his bodyguard for a breather, the Prince finds himself taken into the claws of a dragon.(Commissioned by: QSB, Based on Dragon!AU)





	Dragon's Bride

**Author's Note:**

  * For [QSB](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QSB/gifts).



> Disclaimer: Miraculous Ladybug/Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir was created by Thomas Astruc and Zagtoons. Please support the official release.
> 
> Beta Reader by: [PocketNoivern](http://archiveofourown.org/users/PocketNoivern/profile) and Riki

Adorned in his kingdom’s finest textiles, gold, gems, and furs, Adrien was displayed as the highest form of perfection – the beauty, riches, and skills – that his kingdom could offer. Around and around his father made him follow, greeting the guests and potential betrothal should his father select a princess from amongst the crowd in attendance. His feelings, intellect, and interests were nothing beneficial to offer; nothing of worth in this attempt to unify kingdoms and pitch the country into war.

 

How could his father do this?

 

How could he curse his eldest and barter his youngest like the butcher’s finest cut?

 

How could he betray his wife and their mother’s final wishes like this?

 

He didn’t even understand why or how relations fell apart with Bridgette’s kingdom anyway.

 

His father’s eyes were on two Princesses in particular: Princess Kagami and Princess Lila. Both were in attendance, both were given special attention while present as guests, and Adrien was forced to be kind.

 

Princess Kagami had come from a line of warriors – determined, fierce, and militaristic in their rule. Her bloodline helped overthrow a weak ruler and garnered strength over the years, leading to their place on the throne where they dominated for generations. Sure, the kingdom prospered, but besides their strength, what had garnered his father’s attention was their strained relationship with Princess Bridgette’s kingdom. No doubt they would go into battle with the new alliance established; their marriage would be a formality with arrangements already made for him to live separate Kagami and in practical isolation should they wed.

 

Princess Lila, on the other hand, was the opposite of Warrior Princess. Every other word from her mouth was questionable, intricately weaving a thorough web that matched the deceit her family had used to come into power. It was no question what they did, but before they could be stopped, they had usurped the kingdom. It was a tactic Adrien’s father was quite aware of and knew how to handle, but Bridgette’s kingdom did not. The potential of infiltrating and weakening their defenses from inside was quite appealing and Lila did show more interest in Adrien – frankly, too much. Several times he’d removed her hands from places he didn’t feel comfortable with her touching and a few times, his father had witnessed. He made no comments and turned away; Adrien dreaded her sick affection.

 

He had to excuse himself for some air, his claustrophobia making his head spin as more bodies pressed towards him and his father. Kings, Queens, Princes, and Princesses, all their eyes, all their comments had him clutching the inside of his cloak and fighting the urge to cower as he slipped away in quick stride. Only briefly did he catch his brother’s cold eyes in passing, but he saw the same despair within himself reflected back. Though he heard his guard follow, he stepped onto the balcony alone and caught himself on the banister, taking several deep inhales and exhales to try calming himself. If he had not held on, he was certain his knees would’ve buckled in that moment, but he had to maintain his posture. Even where he was, if guests were to gaze up from the garden below, they would see him. From there, they would tell his father or his advisor; either one honestly and he would be in trouble – likely, he was already in trouble for departing as he did.

 

He wished he could be spared to moment, just a moniker a second, to mourn for the future of his kingdom, its people, his brother, and himself, but his mad father would permit no such thing.

 

“Mother, what should I do?”

 

Breathing under control, he knew his father had probably already sent the Gorilla to retrieve him despite Nino being near. Pounding footsteps and pointing from the ground, no doubt a guest had spotted him.

 

Turning to head back inside, he stopped. Blinking, the door was blocked, and a massive shadow had been cast over him. Drawing his eyes up along sinewy body and segmented belly scales, they continued to rise. Higher and higher, it towered until he came upon its head, a long muzzle with whiskers twisting in the air besides its face, and those shocking blue eyes locked on him, both pupils narrowed into slits.

 

“D-Drago--!”

 

Adrien was cut off as its claw seized him, a gasp pressed from his lungs as it held tight. The last he recalled was its wings snapping open before both panic and its take off left him breathless, and his vision turned black while the castle fell away.

 

* * *

 

He didn’t know whether it was day or night when he regained consciousness; and at first, he found himself wondering if his encounter had only been a dream as his body was resting upon something so soft he thought he might merely be in his bedchambers. However, his mind caught up and he discovered himself upon numerous pillows, their covers an intricate weave he’d never seen personally. He took a moment to admire one with a gentle touch of his fingers, awed by the fine silk nature, his eyes shortly drifting to his hand. They noticed he still bore his rings from earlier and soon, trailed into realizing he remained garbed in his clothes which were growing increasingly uncomfortable as more feeling began to return to him.

 

Sitting up, Adrien turned his head, and took in more of his surroundings.

 

Where he was laid upon a pile of pillows, he spotted other ones: piles of fabrics, furs, gold, and gems. Tapestries were crudely hung around the dull stony walls, their designs from countries so distant that he’d only ever read about them or seen painted renditions. Spools of thread were stacked almost neatly by the only uncovered portion of wall, a number having rolled off to mingle themselves in scattered yarn balls haphazardly swept aside. So many pretty materials and things much like what he wore had been collected inside this cavernous space and rested around the roughly gouged out fire pit, and he could assume why he’d been brought here.

 

It was known among many that all dragons coveted something. The few bardic stories of brave warriors who managed to fell a dragon reached the castle always spoke of the treasures found within their domains, but they weren’t always things like gold or gems. For example, things that had no value like dolls and old spindles could be collected by dragons, but to what ends was anyone’s guess.

 

No matter on that thought because the dragon that had taken him, they were rather straightforward. He’d been adorned in something it hoarded and it had wanted it. Why bring him here and not just kill him for it that he didn’t know. Maybe it didn’t want to risk the bloodstains? Or perhaps it wanted to eat him – they were rumored to be man eaters after all. Was it intelligent enough to ransom him?

 

He must’ve pondered his fate for a good few minutes, but he soon heard it – no, he saw it first. There was the subtlest motion in the tapestries and the small fire flickered and popped. Yes, air steadily cycled in the cavern, but the shift was far too sudden. Holding his breath and clutching his hands together, he listened.

 

Steady, evenly spaced steps against the ground bearing a significant amount of weight resulted in the gradually growing thump, each more thunderous than the last. Closer and closer, and soon those ‘ _ bomp bomp _ ’ were accompanied by several clicks and the slow, soft ‘ _ tssssh _ ’ of something being drawn over the stony terrain far beyond his sight. Even closer now, increasing in volume, Adrien did his best to control his breathing, but his heart pounded much like a frightened rabbit. It was almost there; he could almost count the seconds until he would see it – the one whom he could only assume was the dragon.

 

Sure enough, the furthest silk tapestry was moved aside and he stared.

 

On the balcony, he hadn’t been spared enough time to take in the entire dragon, but now he could as it stepped into the fire’s light.

 

Just like in the moment of his abduction, its pearly white body towered high in the cavernous room, its torso stocky, but very unlike the burly dragons of most lore as it narrowed towards the back. Something about it was quite elegant really – its long body with equally long neck holding its narrowed, doe-like face high with those ever curling whiskers as its long tail slithered faintly behind. Amber horns curled up and back over its head much like that of a ram’s, but he took particular note of the long ears before them and how a flowing, deep raven mane framed its face and trailed down its spine. It stopped at its shoulders, but then picked up again halfway down the tail, running all the way to the tip where it made a tuft not unlike a lion’s. Running his eyes back, the dragon’s hind claws were not like the fore ones, the banded scales more comparable to that of a bird than the individual scales before. And if the dragon’s whole physical appearance wasn’t already strange enough, he spotted two gold bands around its tail, a thick bracelet on its left front claw, caps upon its horn’s tips, and four piercings – two in each ear.

 

Well, he thinks that answered his intelligence question from before. He doesn’t imagine any creature that might lack thought would so purposefully adorn itself with piercings anyway.

 

It took several strides towards him and the pillows he rested on, and he did his best not to wilt or scramble away, but those blue eyes bore into him with acknowledgement and intent – two things he could probably do without from such a creature. Adrien knew that this was it – that whatever purpose the dragon had for him was now coming. Its front claws rested on either side of him, causing him to involuntarily flinch and shut his eyes tight, waiting for the end to come. Instead, slick softness brushed over his face and neck, and the weight of his cloak left his shoulders. Similar gentle caressing briefly brushed against his waist as whatever touched him sought the belt around his tunic and removed both, leaving him to his undershirt and trousers.

 

The weight pressing down the pillows besides him disappeared and he dared to open an eye to see what in heavens the dragon was doing. It had sat back on its haunches, its whiskers holding his tunic and belt while its claws held his cloak with considerable delicacy, blue eyes seeming to wander over the three articles. Long neck turning, it shifted carefully on its hind claws to its piles, placing his belt among the gold whilst laying his tunic among the fabrics and cloak into the furs. It took a moment to tilt its head and consider the arrangement until what Adrien would describe as a satisfied series of clicks rattled from its throat.

 

And then its head craned back to him and he ducked.

 

He worried what it might do now that it had disrobed him of several belongings – exactly what he expected it wanted all along. All that was left between his life and death would be his shoes and trousers, certain that his undergarments and leggings would not be worth much to the creature. Though, what would the struggle be worth? He had no idea where the cave was or how far his kingdom might be – which direction his brother’s kingdom would be. Holding onto anything seemed like a quick way to irate his captor as well and it could kill him quickly now that his cloak and tunic didn’t impede.

 

Adrien felt the claw push him over and despite his leaping heart, did his best to calmly resign himself to this fate while the dragon left him with nothing but his trousers and undershirt. It held him still; the whiskers alone set his last belongings aside, and audibly swallowed once the dragon’s full attention was back upon him. It cocked its head and gazed upon him unwavering, keeping him immobile as it brought its head in closer, nostrils flaring as he heard and saw it sniff. He wasn’t sure what it was determining by his scent, but its claws did shift after, flicking his perfectly coiffed hair into a ruffled mess, trilling in delight like before.

 

Feeling the whiskers coiled around his biceps, the dragon removed its claws and brought him to sit up, blue eyes seemingly brighter. Adrien couldn’t understand, but carried along, the dragon proceeded to their amassed gold and dug, claws soon picking out a plain band. He’d assume it were only a bland circlet alone with a clasp to adjust the size were it not for the fact the dragon opened it and placed it around his neck. Bewildered when it closed, it took several seconds to realize – in which, his eyes bulged.

 

It was a collar.

 

The dragon had laid claim on him.

 

* * *

 

Countless days passed since the dragon had marked him as a part of its hoard, and Adrien couldn’t help but sink into despair. Though he feared death, he didn’t know if this was living. At his father’s party, he’d been miserable enough thinking about being wedded and the lives that would be lost in the war against Bridgette’s Kingdom. Considering the two prime candidates his father had as his suitors again, his life would’ve been much of the same as it was within the dragon’s cavern – beauty abound and him as one more decoration among it.

 

He had thought about escaping again, but he didn’t know how deep the dragon’s hoard laid within the cavern and it was not a straight shot to the exit. The dragon had taken to escorting him to bathe and relieve himself, navigating the darkened tunnels while he held onto its tail. Even if he did escape, he still wouldn’t know where he was and doubted he’d survive attempting to locate a village should any exist nearby.

 

And what if the dragon caught him? What if it tried to ensure he could never escape again?

 

Foolishly after his thoughts of escape failed, he considered the possibility of rescue, but his father still had Félix. A Princess would just marry into the family, the kingdoms would be united, and from there, his brother would be commanded to kill his former betrothal’s country.

 

And he would be here, trapped in the dragon’s hoard, an insignificant loss in the end.

 

Sighing, he fingered the gold collar and ignored the food the dragon had brought him over an hour ago, choosing to drink a little water before lying down again. Intrusive thoughts like this always left him without appetite, and at this point, he didn’t mind if all he did was dream. He did not and could not know how much time passed awake, so why not slumber?

 

He found himself in significantly happier places with his family whole and his kingdom at peace, beautiful, and alive. Off on adventures with his brother in the gardens, playing piano with his mother – the Queen, speaking to Advisor Fu when he visited with Bridgette, the Princess in question managing to braid flowers into Félix’s hair. Adrien could even see his father, strict in his methods, but smiling all the same and so proud of both of them.

 

But that smile twisted into a snarl and Adrien watched his mother wither to ash before his brother collapsed, gripping at his chest and the butterfly brand burning above his heart. A ring affixed onto his finger unable to be removed, but it reduced the pain – the last thing Advisor Fu could do before all ties were severed. An echoing smack of palm striking skin and Adrien felt his cheek sting, fighting to not shrink beneath his father’s glare and raised hand. Nathalie and the Gorilla watched, stepping away to follow after the King, Félix feebly dragging himself behind them still clutching his breast.

 

All of them left him there.

 

Whimpering, Adrien opened his eyes to blurred forms that he recalled were the pillows in the dragon’s hoard, but didn’t attempt to move. It felt cold all around him, but he felt beads of sweat dripping from his brow, the scratching sensation in his throat, and the pounding in his head. Each breath he took was labored and followed by a cough or wheeze that rattled his chest and aching limbs. Of all he considered before, he had forgotten he might take ill in the new climate. He couldn’t see the dragon present and imagined it left him like all the others, distancing itself while waiting for him to succumb to the sickness. Not until the whiskers twisted around him and hoisted him into a sitting position that he realized he was not so unfortunate.

 

He must’ve been delirious, but the dragon somehow seemed smaller, its claws bringing a bowl filled with an unknown green concoction to his lips. Just a sip had his stomach clench and he tried to struggle away, but the dragon’s whiskers held him as it made him keep drinking more. It was abhorrent, but he could recall having similar mixture prior, back when he was much younger.

 

“Of course this would happen when you’re not eating enough…”

 

Licking his lips when the bowl was taken back, his brow pinched.

 

Was he hearing things now?

 

He could’ve sworn a young woman had spoken just then, yet he saw no one besides the dragon. It was shifting around, claws trading bowls, and brought back one filled with water. That too, it made him drink slowly.

 

“I figured having a human for my hoard would come with some trouble.”

 

‘Human’, ‘my hoard’, but even with those words, he was bewildered. No, the fever was messing with his head. Dragons could not –  _ did not _ speak. And yet he could not see a woman in the cavern as the dragon shifted away again, returning shortly with a dampened rag and placing it on his head.

 

“Were you to have a less captivating appearance, it would be easier to let you die. Your kind is so fragile.”

 

“… Then just let me perish.”

 

Barely had he croaked those words and suddenly, he could make out the dragon’s eyes just centimeters from him, the creature having whipped its head back in order to glare. It… no, she was incensed and at this distance, he could actually witness the dragon’s mouth move.

 

“No. You’re mine. If I collected bones then maybe I would, but I like how you are now. You’ve dulled a bit because you’re sick, but you’ll be back to exquisite form in no time.”

 

Adrien did his best to stare at the dragon, watching her cock her head and trail her gaze over his face. His eyes were stinging, but he could do nothing to alleviate them. Instead, he could only try to speak, the previous ache in his chest replaced by an indescribable emptiness.

 

“It’s all that I am, isn’t it, Miss Dragon?” he whispered, maintaining eye contact the best he could despite his exhaustion. “All I’ve become worth… all that I was to my father and the other kingdoms. But then you came and claimed me among your hoard…”

 

Exhaling, he choked out a disparaging laugh after. He felt woozy, but weighed down, everything just clicking into metaphorical place. Were he not laughing, he knew what he’d be doing instead.

 

“I guess after everything, I hoped I was still worth being me inside. After all I had been built up to be and having it torn down, maybe I would encounter someone would find value in  _ me _ … but I lied to myself. I’ve been nothing since my mother died and I’ve always be nothing. Not without everything being dictated every second of my life.” His chuckling was interrupted by several harsh coughs, leaving him panting, but straining to still smile. “Miss Dragon, you needn’t waste your efforts saving me… Turn me into a statue or whatever you like after I pass if you want. You’ll have me forever... At least this will be the one thing I’m fine doing for someone.”

 

He doesn’t think about when his laughter became a sob because his eyelids drooped faster than he could draw breath. He didn’t even care that he was breaking down in front of the dragon. Adrien fell to his fevered haze and accompanying slumber, pulled down into a sweltering abyss.

 

* * *

 

It was cooler in the cave that morning, the seasons outside likely having shifted from fall to winter. However, such detail seemed insignificant compared to the reality he was still alive and breathing. Again, how many days had escaped him and whether he’d been on the cusp of death, but he thinks he was.

 

Somehow though, he lived.

 

Lying in those pillows, the patterns were different, the pile shifted, probably in part to the dragon resting curled around the base with her head so close to him. Each inhale and exhale was a shift, her body expanding and shrinking with each breath, and her long ears rose and fell with them, accompanied by several involuntary twitches. Few evenings could he recall her actually sleeping in the same chamber, but she was here now and he could make out wrinkles beneath her eyelids.

 

She kept him alive, but she hadn’t needed to do so. He told her that much. She had seemed livid when he requested to die, but he figured he had been seeing things. Why would she be so adamant about one insignificant life wishing to be put out?

 

Turning his head, he would try going back to sleep and forget that he’d awaken. Maybe if he tried, he would sleep and never wake again.

 

“Oh, you’re awake…”

 

Flinching, he held himself motionless but felt the pile begin to shift around him, the weight previously bore down by the dragon’s head vanishing by his shoulder. Adrien tried not to look, but that long neck permitted the dragon to crane her head around, ocean blue managing to lock onto emerald green in short order. Staring, he soon focused his attention on the pillows beneath his head, remaining silent and he could see her draw back from the corner of his eye.

 

There was an audible sigh.

 

“You were out of it for over a week. It’s actually miraculous that you managed to make it through.”

 

His brows creased and he further held his tongue.

 

“I know, I know… you’re probably mad that I didn’t let you die or something. Maybe I should remind you that I’m a dragon? You’re part of my hoard and I’m selfish? So unless you really try, I’m not just going to let that happen.”

 

There was a growl to her tone, but he was not intimidated this time. His scowl deepened, but he would not yell.

 

“Besides, don’t you think it’s a little selfish of you? After all so long, the first request for a human to make of a dragon again is to die? I’ve always heard your species was more resilient than that, so what gives?”

 

There was only silence between them. After several minutes, the pile shifted, weight bearing down close to his back. Adrien didn’t look, but her voice was very close when she next spoke and with a volume much softer than earlier.

 

“… You know, I’ve never seen a human look like that before. You’re so handsome, but this whole time, you’ve been so sad… even when I saw you the first time, your face was like that.” She paused. “How come?”

 

… What did she say?

 

He felt himself blink and brows curled upward. Did she ask him? Did she really want to know? It had to be a trick, right? Because no one wanted to know how he might be feeling…

 

“Also, while I was taking care of you, I kind of realized I don’t know your name. I mean, I  _ could _ name you, but you’re given one at birth, right? I might as well use it.”

 

Several of the pillows beneath him dipped as she must’ve moved. He raised his head enough to glance back and saw she’d rolled her head onto her right cheek, displaying her chin. For all her talking, the silence that filled the void was discomforting. When she wasn’t angry or stern, her voice was very pleasant to listen to, but she still said nothing. Could she be waiting to let him speak?

 

He could speak freely?

 

“Ah…”

 

Adrien half-expected his throat to be dry, but he did recall her feeding him that herb mixture. Caring for him must have only involved liquids; and it probably hadn’t been too easy.

 

“… I was originally expected to rule the kingdom you took me from. However, when my mother passed, my father… I don’t know. I guess grief drove him mad?” Rolling onto his back, he recalled the day the King summoned both sons into his chambers for the announcement. “He annulled my brother’s engagement with our best ally and then severed ties with them. Then he said my brother would become king and I was going to be wedded off to form a new alliance all to wage a war against our former ally.”

 

Pillows moving, he could see that the dragon had turned her head over and appeared to be parsing that information together.

 

“But why? If they were your best ally, why go to war against them?”

 

“I don’t really know. I do remember him having a few heated arguments with Advisor Fu, but I was busy with my lessons…” he shook his head and sighed. “In a way, you saved me from dealing with all that and saved my father the trouble of ridding of me, but I still worry about my brother and the kingdoms.”

 

“Hmm…”

 

The brow he could see pressed towards her muzzle, rose up, and then scrunched again while her whiskers twirled and rubbed against her head. “… I don’t get it. All I really got out of that is you humans try to make things complicated. You guys should just keep making more of these.”

 

Behind her, her tail rose and her tuft brushed over one of her tapestries. “This was one of the first tapestries I got for my new home. An old human I encountered gave it to me all the way from the east. I always figured he thought I would take it so he just handed it over.”

 

“An old human? Is that why you gather them now?”

 

The dragon didn’t answer.

 

Adrien watched her slowly raise her head and turn away from him, gazing around the cavern. He couldn’t see her face, but there was a sudden aura of melancholy and something else, but he wasn’t sure.

 

“… My name’s Adrien.”

 

Her head turned back to face him, cocking a little to the left. He rubbed the back of his neck.

 

“My name. You asked what it was earlier…”

 

“Oh… Oh, yeah, I did.”

 

Rising to her haunches next to the pillow pile, she was staring at him, large eyes blinking as her head came down. She stopped before him, her head tilting to the left as she seemed… inquisitive. To be fair, he didn’t know why he bothered saying anything either – or giving her his name. It was likely she had just worn him down, but also just as likely because she cared? Even if it was in her odd draconic way; he didn’t understand it enough to know.

 

“Marinette…”

 

“Uh?” It was his turn to blink blankly at her, and watch her lips curl as she possibly attempted a smile.

 

“My name… it’s Marinette.”

 

* * *

 

From such awkward first talks, Adrien found himself beginning to fall into an unusual rhythm with Marinette. She would go out in the daytime after some form of breakfast and come back shortly before evening, finally giving him some idea of  _ what _ time it would be. Upon her return, she would have dinner for the two of them and sometimes bring back something new for her collection. It was two days after their formal introduction to each other that Adrien realized Marinette could cook despite her ability to eat food raw, woefully noting his inability to cook food himself.

 

“Huh? Oh, my father hoarded food. Pastries in particular… he was pretty weird even among us because he eventually began making it himself.”

 

It was a gate that opened then as he had to ask more about her and she seemed willing – no, excited – to share. Every night, she talked on and on until exhausted about how her father flew around the world to gather and learn more about any and all baked goods humans created, and how he met Marinette’s mother through such ventures.

 

“They were from two wildly different dragon kinds that weren’t supposed to meet…”

 

Because unlike her father, Marinette’s mother had no instinct to collect or hoard; such impulse only lying within dragons like her father. The way she described her mother made her sound enchanting; serpentine and graceful without wings unlike her bulky and intimidating father. Her mother had command over elements; particularly, the winds and rain, and was revered almost like a god, willing to aid humans should they give her tribute. They indeed sounded so opposite, but to Adrien and his own personal recollection of his father and mother, it was possible.

 

Of course the two dragons had Marinette, but the differences when it came to human relationships had forced them to part. And though Marinette reassured that dragons lived solitary lives naturally, Adrien could see how her head and ears drooped. Her loneliness had not been made any easier by the knowledge that she was rare amongst her own, capable of great strength and magic, and did not physically fit the image of either.

 

“I think that’s why I collect what I do,” she said, holding a gem in her claws, allowing it to catch the firelight. Turning it over, he could see the light through the many facets cut onto the jewel and watched each glimmer and warp its coloration depending on the angle. “What you humans make from the earth… it’s beautiful and unique, and when you bring them together, you make something incredible. If you go somewhere else, it’s different too.”

 

Marinette was very animated for her size, showing him the various treasures in her vast stores with twinkling eyes and close attention to detail. He’d only seen the royal seamstress ever get so fired up over craftsmanship like this – that is, until his father had them removed from the castle.

 

On and on she could apparently go telling him everything, but one evening, Marinette coiled herself around the pillows he’d long become accustomed to, wanting to hear him speak. Initially taken aback by her, he came to tentatively talk about himself. He talked at first about his parents: the King and the late Queen. Growing progressively comfortable, he talked about his older brother, his ex-betrothed Princess Bridgette, and his friend Princess Chloé. He spoke about how the four of them would always play together when they could and how Bridgette always had eyes for Félix. He rambled on about extensive tutoring sessions they both took in – Adrien, to rule, and Félix, to support his wife – learning about the history of the known world, the borders of their kingdom, budgeting and taxes, so many dull, but necessary topics to take care of the kingdom and its people.

 

Occasionally Marinette would have a question, but for the most part she listened. Whether she was returning the favor or truly interested, he didn’t know, but aside from Chloé and his brother, he never had the chance to tell someone new so much.

 

“We were having our usual fencing lesson when father’s advisor informed us mother had suddenly collapsed,” Adrien said, leaning against Marinette’s arm. “According to the doctor, she’d been ill for a while, but she’d asked him not to tell anyone. She just didn’t want to worry anyone and they tried treating it, but whatever it was had no cure.”

 

He exhaled and stared at his hands whilst he fiddled his fingers.

 

“Father begged Advisor Fu to come and try to cure her with his magic, but…”

 

“… He couldn’t?”

 

Adrien turned to meet Marinette’s eye and nodded. “It wasn’t his fault or anything. There had been an assassination attempt on Bridgette’s father and all travel was restricted as a result. Advisor Fu explained this in his next letter, but of course father was still upset… I didn’t think he’d be so upset as to try going to war, but I don’t know. Maybe there’s another reason, but it doesn’t change the fact he shouldn’t get people killed.”

 

“Huh. Well, at least we both don’t understand.”

 

“Yeah…”

 

His voice trailed and he raised his eyes towards the cavern’s ceiling. At this point, he didn’t have to try understanding anyway. The kingdom was his brother’s and his father’s actions would be his alone; even the ones he forced Félix to obey. It would take longer to forget, but bringing a hand to Marinette’s scaled arm, feeling the smooth surface and warmth generated beneath, it reminded him of where he was now. A place far removed just as the King wanted; perhaps not with a princess by bloodline standards, but dragons had their own regality Adrien mentally admitted. And Marinette seemed to care for him in her own bizarre, instinctive way.

 

“… Hey, Adrien?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“You told me everything you did to become King, but what did you do for fun? I mean, as a hobby or something on your own? What are things that you actually like?”

 

Parting his lips, Adrien found himself hesitating and soon closing his mouth. He was drawing a blank as he scrambled through his thoughts, not even noticing Marinette shift closer with her head. Each activity he partook in he picked apart, but nothing in particular leapt out. Realizing this, he felt himself slump against her and hold his hands in his lap as he gazed towards nothing.

 

“I… I guess I never really considered,” he mumbled. “Everything was always for the good of the kingdom…”

 

Shyly glancing her way, his eyes widened at her attempted smirk.

 

“Well, good thing you’re with someone who knows a  _ little _ about self-indulgences.”

 

* * *

 

What he expected to be a quiet winter within Marinette’s cavern was drastically turned around the following day.

 

After breakfast, she placed the fur coat he’d worn the day of his abduction around his shoulders and guided him through the dark maze as usual; and for the first time in months, he stepped out and gazed upon a world bathed in more than just firelight. Also, as expected, he could not see any human settlements as far as his eyes could see and he had quite the vantage point.

 

The cavern’s mouth rested high and well into one of many mountainous cliffs surrounding the valley that he looked upon next to Marinette. The shear walls did not offer many points to grip and there didn’t appear to be any visible paths that could lead into this place, majorly cutting it off from the world they both knew outside. He imagined there was another cave that might, but he wouldn’t dare attempt to find out. Were one to actually climb to the ground, they would eventually reach a forest, and a lake, and he could just make out an animal moving, awake and active, searching through the snow abound so food was plenty.

 

Feeling her whisker coiled gently around him, Adrien held on as she glided them both towards the ground.

 

They began to spend many days traipsing through the valley, Marinette teaching him things that he’d never thought he’d learn to do like fishing and hunting. And while he didn’t like every step of preparation that followed a successful catch or kill, Adrien did take an interest in cooking, even if they lacked a real kitchen. When they only observed, he found himself enjoying watching animals go about their day scavenging for food and bounding away later upon inclination to move on or accidentally being spooked.

 

Marinette still had her days going out on her own, but she began to return with things outside of her usual gathers. There were books she thought he might be interested in, swords with dazzling sheaths (that she’d like if he didn’t like the weapon at all), instruments for him to try after his oh-so brief mention of being taught, and clothes she thought might suit him. She even delivered utensils so he didn’t eat so often with hands alone (goodness if his father saw him now).

 

She didn’t have to do this – not for him and especially not after his sickly outburst – but he did appreciate it.

 

The books they kept, he’d read aloud since they were far too small for her to hold and text too fine for her to scan line-for-line. He showed her his swordplay at her expressed interest and taught her what he could, even if she had her claws, fangs, and magic for combat already. And though he could not play  _ all _ the instruments she brought, he played for her what he could remember on many silent evenings while the days she was gone were spent  fooling around on the instruments he had no idea how to play properly.

 

As for the clothes…

 

He’d only had his undergarments for so long, but they’d worn after repeated wash and attempted care. When they would go out, he would wear them, but Marinette’s cavern was comfortable enough without them. Adrien took his time to consider through those winter months, leaving the new clothes folded. Eventually, he had to remove the threadbare clothes, tossing them away, and did so without bothering the spares. Taking a moment to stare down, he looked different – felt different too, and he let his hands feel over his chest and arms. He distinctly remembered being thinner and having less tone back at the castle. Fingers rising to his neck, they soon touched the plain band collar. He’d honestly forgotten it was there so used to the weight and presence, but something felt off.

 

“Hey… Marinette.”

 

The pearly iridescent dragon was presently sorting through her assorted gold treasures, but swiveled her head when he spoke, ears standing.

 

“What is it, Adri—ah?” She blinked and dropped her gaze. “Where are your clothes? … Wait, is  _ that _ … Is  _ it _ always out for humans?”

 

“Er, yes? But, can we not talk about that right now?” Flushed, maybe he should put clothes back on, but her attention seemed to snap back up. He fingered the collar again, finding himself struggling to hold her gaze. “I was just… do you have any other collars? This one’s… it’s kind of boring, isn’t it?”

 

A few seconds of silence, but then Marinette raised her head, eyes having grown wider. “Wait… You don’t want the collar off? You want… you want it decorated?”

 

“Yes. Is that strange?”

 

“I… guess not…” Turning her head enough that she could resume scouring through her gold pile, she looked back. “When I gave you that originally, you hated it. I’m surprised you’re not just asking for it off… Actually, I’m surprised you haven’t asked to go back.”

 

“… I didn’t think if I asked that you’d take me back.” Adrien felt himself grin sardonically her way, but then let his eyelids fall partially. “Besides, I’ve had enough time to think about it. I imagine you probably would’ve heard if anyone’s been looking for me and mentioned it in passing… but, you haven’t. My father’s been trying to get rid of me for some time now. The fact that you’ve taken me – that you care for me even if it’s only because of instinct – is really more than I can ask… and I don’t think being wanted is too much to ask for…”

 

The cavern became quiet after his statement, but was shortly interrupted by Marinette’s claws resting at his side, and her sitting on her haunches before him. “I don’t understand how they couldn’t treasure you in that kingdom. My instincts  _ screamed _ at me to take you… and if you truly don’t mind being here and wearing my gold, I don’t mind giving you something else if that’s what you desire.”

 

Adrien felt his eyes sting as Marinette’s claws reached for his throat and carefully removed the bland collar. Setting it aside, her whiskers placed another adorned with emeralds inlaid every few centimeters around the whole diameter, a sequin scale pattern in the gold itself providing a more draconian feel – no, a more Marinette feel. Feeling the metal set upon his neck anew, the whiskers curled around him, caressing his cheeks and stroking his head.

 

“You’re mine, Adrien…” she rumbled, her whisker tilting his chin so he would look up towards her. “And as long as you’re mine, you’re in my care. Don’t forget that.”

 

Lips slightly parted, Adrien could not find the words to properly speak. However speechless he felt though, he could feel his heart leap into his throat as her held her ocean blue attention, heat rising yet again to his face. Another person at this time might attempt to dispute her words and her claim, but Adrien couldn’t help feeling elated by it instead. His eyes softened, the corners of his eyes yet again prickling, all while his lips curled into a smile.

 

“If you’re to care for me, I will care for you, Marinette…” he replied, letting his hands come to cup and stroke one of her writhing whiskers. “I swear to you… upon my name Agreste.”

 

Her eyes narrowed, glinting, and her mouth curled into a grin. “There’s no need to swear… I know you will, Adrien…”

 

* * *

 

When spring turned to summer, things between them altered significantly.

 

But, Adrien didn’t know if Marinette felt it similarly to him.

 

They did everything as usual, enjoying the sights of the valley awakening to the warming weather, hunting, fishing, and relishing in their evenings. However, there was tension, coiling into a thick knot waiting to be undone between the two; it was only a matter of who might act first.

 

Perhaps he had approached it too subtly? He’d taking upon his body more of her gold – one bracelet on his wrist to match her own, a second around his bicep, and a third much lower on his nude form and perhaps in a little risqué place, but she didn’t seem to react beyond taking a second look. Next, he tried more touches than usual – things like petting her scales openly or lying against other areas on her body when they curled up to slumber. He didn’t push it too much like attempting to touch her horns, ears, or whiskers mainly because they stayed well out-of-range, but also trying to while her head was down seemed too bold.

 

But he couldn’t just blurt it out, could he?

 

Never before had he heard mention of someone having  _ feelings _ for a dragon, much less acting upon them.

 

At the first thought that this might be the case, and made sure he wasn’t ill again and double checked with Marinette. Once that was confirmed, he proceeded to spend his days considering whether or not his feelings were true. Idly plucking a few lute strings, his mind wandered, comparing the feelings he had for his father compared to his mother, those two matched against his brother, then Bridgette, and finally, Chloé. While those for his father were mixed, the rest were warm and comforting, but the moment he thought about Marinette, his heart rate and the heat rose.

 

She was gorgeous really, her personality bold and driven, but still caring and quite passionate… well, about her collections. Though he couldn’t compare her to any dragons and honestly say she was one in all senses, she still obviously  _ was _ . Marinette acted in ways that could be so animalistic to him sometimes and she did not – or could not – understand the workings of humans. And being outside and looking in, she wasn’t totally wrong when it came to some of her opinions regarding humanity, and he didn’t mind admitting that. Her perspective on the world was one he was intensely interested in and she continued attempting to learn more about a human perspective.

 

Did she keep trying to learn for her sake, or was she just humoring him?

 

A sour chord struck on the lute, making Adrien winced. If it was for her own, what if she found another human to teach her? Would her claim on him end if she found someone more appealing and knowledgeable? His chest squeezed painfully at the thought of being abandoned again; worse that he wouldn’t be able to confess how he felt.

 

Biting his lip, he let out an undignified yelp when something moist and slippery touched his cheek. He would’ve thrown the lute as well, but two white whiskers had wrapped themselves around his arms and chest to hold him. Turning his head with bulging eyes, Marinette was looking back at him, and he could just make out her tail swaying back and forth.

 

“Looks like I managed to surprise you! Now, didn’t a certain someone say never lower your guard?”

 

“O-Outside of the cave…” he stuttered, pouting when she chortled.

 

“Right, right…” Detangling her whiskers, she shifted her body around their pillow mountain and settled herself in as normal, but she didn’t lay her head down. “So, you were obviously deep in thought. Wanna talk about it?”

 

She was giving him a chance… or was it a blatant opening for rejection? He bit his lip, stopping the confession and quickly trying to formulate a plausible response. She wouldn’t like it if he completely told a lie, but he figured out a half-truth.

 

“I… well, this might sound weird,” he started, monitoring her for a reaction as he cautiously ventured on. “But… I was curious. How do dragons court each other?”

 

Long ears rising, she became silent. He worried for a moment she’d seen through his rouse, but it seemed like she was only taking a moment to think.

 

“Well… If I remember correctly, it’s not that complicated.” She raised a claw to her mane and combed through it, eyes rising while her face scrunched, searching for the right details. “I think… one dragon first presents a gift to show their intention of courting, annnd then… there’s a display like a dance or something significant. Er, but I don’t know if that’s the right order. There’s definitely a gift and display, but it might be reversed and unfortunately, most dragons want the order right the first time.”

 

“Oh…”

 

A gift and display, huh?

 

Offering a gift to catch her intrigue and symbolize his intention? And then a display to follow? Already there would be an issue with the first one, but he might know how to do the second part…  _ if _ that was the right order. Oh gods, what if he got it wrong?

 

“… Has any dragon tried to--?”

 

But his words were cut off by Marinette’s snort. “Hah! Adrien, remember? I’m an abnormality among dragons. The most aggressive ones here think I shouldn’t have been born. No way would one ever attempt to court me.”

 

Though she held a jovial tone, he visibly saw the tips of her ears lower. Unlike him, she probably dreamed of finding another dragon like her parents, but none of them got past the exterior. His chest tightened and his brows furrowed; and he realized… that was it. Who cared if he was the first to harbor feelings for this dragon, she was magnificent. She deserved the best if-not better, but he hoped that maybe she could settle?

 

“They don’t know what they’re missing,” he scoffed, picking up their most recent book. She made no comment, but she laid down as usual so he could read.

 

Meanwhile, he plotted.

 

Getting her a new physical gift was almost improbable. He couldn’t travel to any kingdom without her nor was his crafting ability above subpar, but he was musically inclined. There was no piano, but Marinette had brought him back a violin. He didn’t know if a written piece would be enough as a gift, but he could mix it with his display. With any luck, she wouldn’t notice some of her fabrics or extra gold missing – she didn’t seem to care when he adorned the new bracelets and a ring. It was just a matter of hiding it all and preparing for the right time.

 

What would be the right time? He didn’t know.

 

He relied on just feeling; he trusted his heart.

 

Another month had to have gone after his half-truth, and it  _ felt _ like the time.

 

Violin shouldered and chin on the rest, he began to play the piece he’d poured hours creating and practicing, something so incredibly one of a kind, knowing that she would be back in moments. Maybe she could hear during her flight? Maybe she would just be arriving at the cavern’s entrance?

 

Either way, he closed his eyes and concentrated, hoping that he was doing this right.

 

What might surprise her more? That he played this song for her? Or that he tried to tempt her with his gift?

 

The white-gold cloak weighed on his shoulders, flowing over his back and spread like wings, the material sheer so she could see what lay beneath. Before coming here, gold only enticed other kingdoms for his own kingdom’s wealth and power. But for Marinette, gold accented  _ his _ worth. He could easily ignore the circlet on his head bedecked with amethysts from his home; it did not change the fact her emerald-adorned collar hugged onto his neck. Necklaces draped around his collar, over his shoulders, and rested on his bare chest, the plating uncomfortable, but he would deal with it for the chance that this might work. Lastly, he dared to wear a chiffon skirt that parted in the middle, exposing his bare legs, leaving the anklets visible, and keeping himself fairly accessible should this be acceptable to her.

 

And he wished it would be enough.

 

He heard her claws scraping with more urgency than usual; not at a run, but more at a trot. But even though she approached, he didn’t let that interrupt his private performance.

 

And when he felt her eyes upon him, he just transitioned to the last movement. Her presence closed in, but he would not look at her yet – not until the piece reached its conclusion with one final pull of his bow. Even after, he bowed his head and waited with baited breath, her shadow having fallen over him from where she stood above him, claws resting on the pillows.

 

“… Adrien?”

 

He did not speak. Instead, he lowered the instrument into his lap and raised his head to finally see her.

 

She was… astonished?

 

Or, embarrassed?

 

He couldn’t quite tell, but at least she didn’t appear angered or dejected.

 

“Was that a sufficient performance for you, Marinette?” he asked, feeling his face heat. “I do not know if I have done this properly still, and I’m ashamed to offer no new gift to your collection, but… I-I hope gifting you my body is enough.”

 

“Y-Your… body? Adrien…!”

 

He’d never actually witnessed her flustered, but it was adorable as camouflage rippled an assortment of colors over her scales and her whiskers coiled into swirls, several of the cushions beneath her claws suffering punctures as her nails dug in. When she spluttered out some steam did she appear to calm and think, only for the response to repeat once he figured she realized.

 

“Y-You… you are…” she gasped, dropping her haunches so abruptly that she tumbled over her tail and onto her back, nearly making him jump to his feet. However, he remained seated and stared down her belly scales all the way up to her face she vainly attempted to hide, many of her scales having gone red. “… I  _ thought _ you might be up to something. You started wearing more of my gold and being more affectionate. But Adrien, I’m obviously not human. What are you doing?”

 

“Confessing to you as a dragon should I think…” he replied, not missing how she started, and lowered the violin’s bow in order to rub his neck. “I wasn’t sure if I was making it obvious before and I didn’t know if just saying it would be enough. So, I figured I would ask and try to convey my feelings to you the right way.”

 

He bowed his head, but stayed turned in her direction, violin set aside. “I know I’m only human… and I have no idea how things would physically work, but that doesn’t really matter. Even if you’re a dragon, you make me happy; being with you makes me  _ happy _ . I feel like I’m  _ someone _ with you, not just an ex-King or Prince to be wedded. I… I l-love you, Marinette.”

 

His heart was pounding and his eyes stung, lungs clenching as he held his breath. He doesn’t know how she would answer, but at least he finally put all of his feelings out there and she heard it. It wasn’t as elegant as he’d imagined, but with what he had to work with, she had to understand he wasn’t kidding in the slightest. But he couldn’t look again; he was scared what her face might say in the midst of her speechlessness.

 

Adrien was anticipating her rejection.

 

So to abruptly find himself nudged back by her nose and then pinned beneath a petite body, he gasped.

 

Big blue eyes first caught his attention before the smattering of freckles across pale cheeks – a very human face. Framed by raven hair running down to her back, he was so startled by the human girl’s appearance, it took another blink to realize he was wrong. The pierced pointed ears and curled, ram-like horns tipped by gold caps, the scales starting just below her shoulder… his gaze dropped, and ignoring that she was nude, he saw the wings and long, serpentine tail ended with two rings and raven tuft.

 

“M-Marinette…?”

 

Sitting back on his lap, her wings fluttered nervously behind her.

 

“… I thought you were teasing me, you know?” she started, sharp teeth visible as she bit her tongue. “Putting on my gold, touching my scales like you did, laying lower on my stomach at night… I didn’t know how to feel about any of that. And then, when you asked about dragon courtship, I thought you figured me out. You know that thing you said? About humans having laws? Well… when you smile, t-that should be against your law! No, forget the human laws, I’m keeping it forever, okay?!”

 

“Wha?”

 

“I mean, Adrien, that I accept you as my mate.” Her cheeks puffed, her freckles lost in her blush. “And no matter what, you’re mine.”

 

Adrien couldn’t believe his ears; and he had questions about all this. Like, why was she human? When did she turn human? Could she do that all the time or was it some weird magic? She wasn’t stuck like this from now on, right? Did she really mean forever? What was that again about his smile?

 

So many questions to ask, but at the firm press of soft lips over his, all of them were fizzled out. His eyes bulged and they fell against the pillows once more, her arms wrapped around his neck while his own hands grabbed cushions for support.

 

He thought things might escalate, but this…

 

When she pulled away this time, she giggled, and he couldn’t suppress an excited shiver.

 

“Is it alright if I enjoy the gift my new mate has given me?”

 

“… Y-Yes, please. Enjoy, my… mate.”

 

Another evening, they could talk just like any other night.

 

But… for tonight, he wanted to consummate with his new wife.

 

With his dragon, Marinette.

**Author's Note:**

> So here I am! And thanks for commissioning this QSB!
> 
> For people who want to know more, Dragon's Bride is based on a Dragon!AU I came up with on my NSFW Twitter where Marinette's a Dragon (as you've read) and Adrien's a Prince. There's plenty more to this AU that I probably won't get around to writing now considering my work load... unless people commission me for other pieces, but here's a few things missed in this.
> 
> 1\. Félix, now the Prince to become King and cursed by dark magic to obey his father, still has freedom granted by Advisor Fu and the ring. Yes, he gets to be Chat Noir in this story and does his best to care for the kingdom as he knows his brother would've with war on the horizon.  
> 2\. Bridgette, ex-fiancee to Prince Félix, is concerned about his Kingdom and the abrupt end of their alliance that she sneaks in to learn more herself. Disguised as Ladybug, she helps the people, looks to break the curse on Prince Félix, and stop King Gabriel.  
> 3\. King Gabriel, after the loss of his wife, wants to invade Bridgette's Kingdom and take their magic. Supposedly, there's a spell capable of bringing back the dead... at a cost.
> 
> You might wonder how Adrien and Marinette remain involved in the story, right? Well, Lila definitely doesn't want to give up marrying Adrien that easily. Meanwhile, Kagami's up for the chance to fight a dragon. Lastly, Nino wants to make up for his failure and will cooperate with Chloé if it means possibly finding and saving Adrien. So, like I said, a loooot going on in this with your general fantasy with more characters, more M-rated stuff to occur including conflicts aside from sin, and just... more. I guess if people want to see that more, it can be commissioned along with any other AUs, but yeah, that'll have to be hashed out.
> 
> Anyway, that aside, please remember to comment, kudos, and subscribe for any future updates! Later!


End file.
